


mission impossible

by akaaaji



Category: Food Wars!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi keiji - Freeform, alternate universe - Food Wars!, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, inspired by Food Wars!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji
Summary: bokuto koutarou.akaashi keiji's biggest enemy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i'll have a few chapters depending on how long im going to write for as i have exams like next week and its 1am now  
> i hope this is interesting enough!!  
> this is inspired by food wars!
> 
> the fluff will come later i hope

'and henceforth, i shall now conclude you as my enemy' akaashi stated, staring at bokuto.

'likewise' bokuto nodded, grabbing his sunglasses and headed out to the school's main gate, where all the students stared in awe.

as bokuto got in his private limousine, he rolled down the windows and smirked, looking up at akaashi who was in the student council room on the 11th level.

kuroo tetsurou looked at akaashi and sighed 'really? this has been the 2nd time this week and it's only thurday.'

akaashi looked at kuroo curiously. 'you mean third?' 

kuroo's jaw dropped 'i can't believe i'm friends with you guys' he muttered as he left the room.

both unwilling to push past their pride, who will give in first?


	2. character profiles

_ Character Profiles _

Akaashi Keiji(18) Rank 2

-the sole heir to AK, one of largest businesses in Japan

-cold and aloof, the air turns into pure ice when akaashi steps into any room.

-this makes him somewhat unapproachable, but he is one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan.

Bokuto Koutarou(18) Rank 1

-the only heir to BKT, the most reputable company in Japan.

  
-chivalrous and charming, bokuto won the hearts of many with his signature smirk and slight arrogance.   
  


Elite Ten

-the top ten most accomplished youths in Japan, all far more superior than the rest.

  
-all are the heirs to the top companies in Japan, attending the most prestigious private college in Tokyo.

-makes important decisions as the heads of the Student Council.

\- they have their own building, each member having their own floor and the top floor being the meeting room.

the list of members :

1.bokuto koutarou(18)

2.akaashi keiji(18)

3.kuroo tetsurou(19)

4.oikawa tooru(18)

5.ushijima wakatoshi(19)

6.kageyama tobio(17)

7.hinata shoyou(17)

8.lev and alisa, the haiba siblings(17,19)

9.kozume kenma(18)

10.shimizu kiyoko(18)

of course, bokuto never fails to rub the fact that he is higher in the list than akaashi in his face, constantly using it to provoke him.

this results in akaashi banging the door in his face almost everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this once again!


	3. his feelings

it was the next day since the incident had occurred. when bokuto arrived, he looked at the noticeboard which most of the students had clustered around. 

he sighed in defeat upon seeing the results of their midterm rankings, and walked towards the Elite Ten's building.

glaring at akaashi who had appeared at the entrance at the same time, he pointed at him and scoffed 'y-you may have beaten me this time, but i still win in everything else'  
akaashi rolled his eyes and shot back 'sure, i'll listen to the words of someone who almost failed math'

blushing furiously, bokuto spluttered 'shut up keiji do you want everyone to hear?!' 

akaashi smirked 'what do you think?'

he ignored bokuto who was now hurling insults and swear words angrily behind him, taking the elevator to 9th floor where his office was.

entering his office, he saw kuroo on his chair.

'what are you doing here?'

'i saw, you know. just give it up, keiji.' kuroo said.

'what do you mean?' akaashi asked cautiously.

'your feelings for koutarou. tell him. i can't live like this anymore, it's dumb that you still haven't told him.' kuroo told akaashi.

needless to say, he dragged kuroo by his collar and muttered 'i.don't.like.him.' 

'yes you do. tell him how you really think of him' 

'no, and goodbye' akaashi threw kuroo in the elevator and pressed the 8th floor, smiling at him.

'hey, he-' kuroo's voice was muffled as the elevator doors closed.

flopping on his chair, akaashi began to start planning for a new meeting. his mind drifted back to kuroo's statement.

tell bokuto what he thought of him? akaashi almost laughed.

he was the undoubtedly the most cocky person that he had ever seen, his condescending smirk irritating akaashi to the max.

and yet he had fallen for him.

it wasn't obvious but akaashi was very petty, battling with bokuto for the dumbest of reasons.

the main reason? to stop his stupid heart from beating so quickly around him.

it was when they turned 15, akaashi started to have butterflies around bokuto.

he had planned to tell bokuto about it and tried dropping hints but bokuto was too dense to realise.

when he saw bokuto with a girl for the first time, it broke his heart. 

in the end, akaashi buried those feelings and swore to hate bokuto forever. 

but alas, the yearn for his sworn enemy was too much to bear.

somehow all the snarky remarks still made his heart flutter every single time, even if he would never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!!  
> i'll publish more works soon if i can


End file.
